epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Sir Daniel Fortesque vs. W. D. Gaster. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Special.
Oh, look what the cat dragged back from the dead. Yea. That's right. I'm back. With a special battle, because this is something I felt like writing and totally not because I did not try rapping in gazillion years and did not know what to do when I started writing my season whatever premier. So, I know there are a lot of Undertale fans here, and I've recently bought and played the game. Rather a nice game. No wonder my girlfriend was half-forcing me to play it. After googling some stuff about it, I've noticed a character known as Gaster. He's technically not in the game but is? I don't know, I didn't do enough research. But I still wrote a battle. Because why not. So, yeah. I'm putting W. D. Gaster against Sir Daniel, who I wanted to use for on-seasons but having him talk is just a bit weird, y'know? That's why I made this battle a special, so I don't have to worry about it. He can speak all he wants freely here. Nothing else to say, except tremendous amount of thanks to Killer who helped me. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMESS.... SIR DANIEL FORTESQUE! VERSUS.. W. D. GAS-''' (The announcer gets interrupted with a glitchy screams, and the battle begins forcefully) W. D. Gaster: (starts at 0:12) ��✌☼���� ��✌☼��☜☼ ✡☜❄ ��✌☼��☜☼�� ❄☟✋�� ��⚐��❄☝��✌☼�� ��☜❄❄☜☼ ��☜ ⚐☠ ✌☹☹ ☞⚐��☼�� ✡⚐����☼☜ ✌ ��⚐⚐☼ ��☟⚐���� ��✡ ☝☼✋�� ⚐☠ ❄☟☜ ��✋�� ☜✠❄☜☠���� ☞✌☼ ��☜✡⚐☠�� ✡⚐��☼�� ☟✌☠☝ ✡⚐�� ⚐☠ ✌ ☝✌☹☹⚐���� ��☜☼☜☹✡ ✌☠ ✌☠☠⚐✡✋☠☝ ��✌��✡☼���� ✋☠ ❄☟✋�� ❄☼✌���� ��☜��✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ��✌☠ ��☟⚐ ����☜✌���� ✋☠ ☟✌☠������ ☹✋��☜ ✡⚐���� ��✡ ☟✌☠���� ❄✌☹�� ����✌���� ✋ ��⚐☠��❄ ☜✞☜☠ ☜✠✋��❄ ✋☠ ❄☟☜ ☝✌��☜ ����❄ ✋ ✌�� ��❄✋☹☹ ��⚐��☜☟⚐�� ☼☜☹☜✞✌☠❄ ��⚐☼❄✌ ☹✋��☜ ❄☟☜ ��☼✋❄☜☼ ⚐☞ ❄☟✋�� ☼✌�� ��✌❄❄☹☜�� ☠⚐�� ❄☟✌❄���� ☜✞✋��☜☠❄ ✋☞ ✡⚐�� ��☠��☜☼��❄✌☠�� ��✡ ��✋������ ✋❄ ��☜✌☠�� ✡⚐����☼☜ ❄☼✌☠��☹✌❄✋☠☝ ✌☹☹ ❄☟✋�� ☠✋☝☝✌�� ��⚐☠��❄ ✡⚐�� ☟✌✞☜ ✌☠✡❄☟✋☠☝ ��☜❄❄☜☼ ❄⚐ ��⚐ ✋☠ ✡⚐��☼ ☹✋☞☜ ❄☟✌☠ ❄☟✋��✍ Sir Daniel Fortesque: (starts at 0:37) I'll show you! mmmmmmf! mmmmmmf mmmmmf mmmf mmmmmf mmmf mmmmf mmmmmf mmmmmmf? mmmf mmf mmmmmf mmmmf mmmmf mmmf mmmmf mmmmmf mmmmf mmmmmf mf mmf mmmf mf mmmmf mmf mmmmmf mf mmmmf, mmmm'f mmmf mmmmmmf, mmf mmmmmf! mm'f f mmmmmmmmf mmf mmmmmmf, mmm'f mmmf mmmf mmmf mmmf mf mmf mmf mmmmmf mmf mmmf mmmf mmmmmf mf mmmf mmmmmf mmm'mf f mmmmmf, m'f mmmf f mmmmf, mf mmmf mmf mmmmf! mmf mmmmmf mf mmf mmmf mmmmf, mmm'mf mmmf f mmmf, mmmmf! W. D. Gaster: (starts at 1:02) ✌☼☜ ✡⚐�� ��❄✋☹☹ ��✋❄☟ ❄☟✋�� ��✌❄❄☹☜✍ ��⚐���� ✡⚐�� ������❄ ��☜ ☼☜✌☹ ��✌❄☟☜❄✋���� ☞�������� ��❄⚐�� ��✋��✌����⚐✋☠❄✋☠☝ ✡⚐��☼ ��✌☼☜☠❄�� ✌☠�� ��⚐ ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝�� ✡⚐��☼ ☹✋☞☜ ���������� ��⚐⚐☠ ☹✌☠��✋☠☝ ��✌�� ✌ ☞✌��☜�� ������☟ ��✋�� ���������� ✋☹☹����✋☠✌❄✋ ��✋☹☹☜�� ☺☞�� ��☜ ✋�� ☝⚐���� ��☜✞✋☹ ��✌�� ☟✋☹✌☼✋⚐���� ✌☠�� ��☜✌❄☟⚐☹☹ ��✋�� ☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ��☼⚐☠☝�� ⚐��✍ ✌✌✌☠�� ✡⚐����☼☜ ��❄✋☹☹ ☼☜✌��✋☠☝ ❄☟✋���� ���� ��☟✌❄☜✞☜☼�� ❄☟✋�� ✋�� ✌☹☹ ☞✋☹☹☜☼ ��⚐ ��✡ ☹✌��❄ ❄��⚐ ☹✋☠☜�� ✌☼☜ ☝⚐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ ��☜ ��❄����✋�� ��☜��☜�� ��✡ ��✋☹☹☜☼ ��✌��☠ ��✌☠✋☜☹ ��✌���� ✌❄ ✋❄ ✌☝✌✋☠ ��✋❄☟ ❄☟☜ ��☟✋❄☜ ����☜☹☜❄⚐☠ ✞✌☠�� ��✌��☠ ��✌☠✋☜☹ ��✌���� ✌❄ ✋❄ ✌☝✌✋☠ ��✋❄☟ ❄☟☜ ��⚐☼✋☠☝ ��✌❄☜☼ ��⚐☝ ��✌☠�� (Sir Daniel tries to speak, but the Gaster Blaster-looking mouse appears and drags the youtube bar) '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECI-''' (Sir Daniel chops the logo in half and barges in) Sir Daniel Fortesque: (starts at 1:42) mmmmmf mf mmf mmmmf? mmmmm'f mmmmf mmmmmf mf mmf mmmf! f mmm'f mmmf mmmf m'f mmmmmf mmf mmmmmmf mf mmmf mmmmf mmmmmf mmmmmf mmmf mmmmf mmmmf mf mmmf mmf mmf mmmmmf f mmmmf mmmmmf mmmmf mmf mmf m'f mmmf mmmmf mmmf mmmmf f mmmf mmmf mmmf mf mmmf mmf 6mf mmmmmmf mf mmf mmmmf mmf f mmmmm'f mmmf mmmmmf mmf mmmmmf mmmmmf mf mmmf? mmmmmf mf mmmf f mmmmf mmmf f mmmf mf mmf mmmf mf mmmf mmf mmmf mmf mmmmf mmmf mmf mmm'mf mmmf f mmmmmf mmmf! '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF-''' '''OH FOR FUCK'S SAKES. OK, SERIOUSLY, GIVE ME A MOMENT HERE. IS THIS IT? WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING BATTLE IS THIS? Well, it's a special. I GET THAT, YOU ASIAN FUCKWIT, BUT WHAT IS THIS? Um, it's the Halloween special, man. WHAT? Look at the date, it's clearly Halloween. FFS-''' '''MAN, FUCK YOU. I QUIT. Rap Meanings Hahahahah... Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But this actually is a real battle, I wrote actual lines. I'm serious, I really did. I'll cut you the hassle of translating them. You can read em & the rap meanings I brainstormed with Killer here, just click open. Poll YES THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL USE UNDERTALE IN A JOKE BATTLE W/ A CHARACTER THAT'S NOT EVEN REALLY IN THE GAME WOOOOOO geeettttttt dunked on!!! Check Out Other Battles Or Something idk Category:Blog posts